Final Fantasy IV: Echoes of Betrayal, Light of Redemption
Final Fantasy IV: Echoes of Betrayal, Light of Redemption is a fanmade remix album of themes from Final Fantasy IV. The album is the second OverClocked ReMix album to arrange music from the Final Fantasy series and the third album of music from Square Enix, the first three being Chrono Symphonic, Final Fantasy VII: Voices of the Lifestream, and Radical Dreamers: Thieves of Fate. Track list Act I: Betrayal (01:07:42) #"Full of Courage" (The Red Wings) – Nutritious – 04:46 #"The Might of Baron" (Kingdom of Baron) – Audio Fidelity – 05:59 #"Overture ~ Tellah's Prophecy" (''Medley) – AeroZ – 04:30 #"Journey to Solace" (Sorrow and Loss) – Avaris – 05:38 #"Ana(pro)logue" (Prologue) – Another Soundscape – 03:33 #"The Flying Machine" (Main Theme of FINAL FANTASY IV) – John Revoredo – 02:28 #"Read the Sine" (Welcome to Our Town!) – Mazedude – 03:01 #"Emerald Beauty" (Rydia) – Cyril the Wolf – 05:42 #"RDX Necklace" (Bomb Ring) – Children of the Monkey Machine, Audio Fidelity – 04:36 #"Of Fiend and Man" (Battle 1) – Tweek – 03:36 #"Interlude 1 ~ Yay!" (Fanfare) – DragonAvenger – 00:44 #"The Skies Hold No Angels for Us" (Damcyan Castle) – Level 99, Audio Fidelity – 05:48 #"Edward's Dream Quartet" (Edward's Harp) – Abadoss, James George – 07:05 #"Golbez 'n Goblins" (Golbez, Clad in Darkness) – bLiNd – 04:42 #"Fighting for Tomorrow" (Fabul) – OA, Nutritious, Fabul Men's Choir – 05:30 Act II: Strife (01:05:34) #"Mystic Variations" (Mystic Mysidia) – AeroZ – 04:05 #"Metal Mage" (Palom and Porom) – Cyril the Wolf, OA – 02:16 #"Smiling Hilltop for Four Hands" (Mt. Ordeals) – Long Dao – 02:55 #"Step into the Light" (Into the Darkness) – Nutritious – 03:24 #"Long Time Gone" (A Long Way to Go) – The Prophet of Mephisto – 03:33 #"Rhymes With Elixir" (Chocobo Chocobo) – The Scuba Divers featuring Liontamer – 04:47 #"Interlude 2 ~ Nom!" (Enter Fat Chocobo) – DragonAvenger – 00:40 #"Blue Planet in Mode 7" (The Airship) – Nathan Rich – 04:45 #"Goodbye Cid..." (Hey Cid!) – Wiesty, Audio Fidelity, OA – 04:17 #"Almost Fell for the Trojan..." (Troian Beauty) – ilp0 – 04:07 #"Somewhere to Hide" (Somewhere in the World...) – Hy Bound, Loka Lafevre – 04:30 #"Fallen Dragoon" (Suspicion) – AeroZ – 05:34 #"Fallen Ascent" (Tower of Zot) – Children of the Monkey Machine – 05:13 #"Survival Instinct" (Battle 2) – Audix – 04:03 #"OMFG! GET OUT OF THERE!!!" (Run!) – Cyril the Wolf – 02:10 #"Lacrima" (Sorrow and Loss) – Rozovian – 05:01 #"Theme of Love for Guitar Duet" (Theme of Love) – Pot Hocket – 04:14 Act III: Redemption (01:08:21) #"Tundra of Dwarves" (Land of Dwarves) – Long Dao – 03:10 #"In the Land of Dwarves" (Giott, the King of Dwarves) – ilp0 – 03:56 #"Path of Deception" (The Land of Summons) – bLiNd – 05:32 #"Calcobrena After a Night of Dinner and Dancing" (Dancing Calbrena) – Level 99 – 04:56 #"Treason" (Battle With the Four Fiends) – Kidd Cabbage – 05:11 #"Until The Tower Falls" (Tower of Bab-il) – Nutritious, OA, Nonsensicalexis, Audio Fidelity, Moonlapse – 04:36 #"Evoking the Dawn" (The Prelude) – BogusRed – 04:20 #"A Savior Ascends" (Lunar Whale) – Vampire Hunter Dan – 06:51 #"The Still Land" (The Lunarians) – James George – 04:08 #"Bridge to Eternity" (Within the Giant) – bLiNd – 04:24 #"Finale Part One ~ Éminence Grise" (Another Moon) – OA, DragonAvenger – 03:51 #"Finale Part Two ~ Genesis of Destruction" (The Final Battle) – Audio Fidelity, Nutritious, OA, lisabela, Cyril the Wolf, Voices of the Blue Planet – 07:48 #"Facing" (Epilogue) – Fishy – 04:48 #"Kind of Green" (Rydia) – Abadoss, Audio Fidelity, Bustatunez, theultravisitor – 04:50 Extras: Bonus Tracks (01:35:27) #"All Your Calcobrena Are Belong to Us" (Dancing Calbrena) – John Revoredo – 03:35 #"I Love This Radio" (Theme of Love) – Theory of Nonexistence – 02:47 #"Smooth Sun of Magma" (Land of Dwarves) – Monobrow, Protricity – 05:09 #"Morphine Kyck" (Battle 1) – 2Radical – 04:57 #"Triaminotrinitrobenzene" (Bomb Ring) – Children of the Monkey Machine – 10:02 #"Phantom of the Zeromus" (The Final Battle) – Nutritious, audio fidelity, lisabela – 07:45 #"Zeromus the Serialist" (The Final Battle) – Audio Fidelity – 04:39 #"Spiraling Decay" (The Final Battle) – Children of the Monkey Machine – 56:33 See also *OverClocked ReMix *Final Fantasy IV: Original Soundtrack'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Voices of the Lifestream'' Links *[http://ff4.ocremix.org/ Final Fantasy IV: Echoes of Betrayal, Light of Redemption's official site] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/11946 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IV: Echoes of Betrayal, Light of Redemption] Category:Fanmade albums